Warlock
Warlock / Douglock * Amanda Sefton - they socialise at the X-Mansion (X-Men Ann. #8), later members of Excalibur (until #108) * Angel - the X-Men make a toast to Warlock in U X-Men #299 * Balder - Shadowcat mentions Balder when they are in Asgard (X-Men An. #9) * Banshee - together on Muir Island during the Legion drama (New Mutants #26-28), again in Excalibur #115 * Bishop - the X-Men make a toast to Warlock in U X-Men #299 * Cable - Cable was born in the X-Mansion when Warlock was a resident (X-Men #201) * Cannonball - they were in New Mutants together (from #21). Nickname: "Selfriendboss" (#46) * Captain Britain - members of Excalibur (until #125) * Charles Xavier - leader of New Mutants (#21-30) * Colossus - both were X-Mansion residents (from New Mutants #21), later members of Excalibur (#92-125) * Cyclops - both briefly stayed in the X-Mansion (around X-Men #201) * Doug Ramsey - they were in New Mutants together (from #21). Became best friends and were able to merge. Nickname: "Selfsoulfriendcypher" (#43, 46) * Enchantress - Enemy: Enchantress kidnaps and battles the New Mutants in Asgard (NMSE) * Frigga - Shadowcat mentions Frigga when they are in Asgard (X-Men An. #9) * Gambit - Shadowcat talks about Douglock to the X-Men (#371) * Heimdall - Shadowcat mentions Heimdall when they are in Asgard (X-Men An. #9) * Hela - they meet in Hel in New Mutants SE, and then Hela and the New Mutants have a big battle in Asgard (X-Men An. #9) * Iceman - the X-Men make a toast to Warlock in U X-Men #299 * Karma - members of New Mutants (from #34) * Loki - Enemy: Loki manipulated and fought the New Mutants in Asgard (X-Men An. #9) * Madelyne Pryor - they briefly reside in the X-Mansion (around X-Men #201) * Magik - they were in New Mutants (from #21) * Magma - they were in New Mutants together (from #21) * Magneto - they almost collided when Warlock first reached Earth (New Mutants #21), residents of the X-Mansion (from X-Men #196), principal for the students (from #201) * Meggan - members of Excalibur (until #125) * Mirage - they were in New Mutants together (from #21). Nickname: "Chiefriend" (X-Men An. #9) * Moira MacTaggert - Moira was often in the X-Mansion and assisted the New Mutants (e.g. #22, 26-28), later members of Excalibur (until #125) * Multiple Man - together on Muir Island during the Legion drama (New Mutants #26-28) * Nightcrawler - both were X-Mansion residents (from New Mutants #21), later members of Excalibur (until #125) * Odin - Mirage casts an Odin vision in New Mutants SE * Pete Wisdom - members of Excalibur (#86-120) * Psylocke - both residents of the X-Mansion (from X-Men #211) * Rachel Summers - both lived at the X-mansion (X-Men #184-202) * Reed Richards - in Uncanny X-Men #272, Richards comments on Genosha kidnapping members of the New Mutants * Rogue - both were X-Mansion residents (from New Mutants #21) * Shadowcat - both were X-Mansion residents (from New Mutants #21), later members of Excalibur (until #125) * Spiral - ''Enemy: ''Spiral helps attack team Excalibur in Battle over Britain (Excalibur #107-109) * Storm - both were X-Mansion residents (from New Mutants #21) * Sunspot - they were in New Mutants together (from #21) * Thor - Warlock hears Loki talk of Thor (X-Men An. #9) * Volstagg - Sunspot tells the New Mutants about Volstagg (NMSE) * Wolfsbane - they were in New Mutants (from #21) and Excalibur (until #125). Romantic interest (Excalibur #114) * Wolverine - both were X-Mansion residents (from New Mutants #21)